Companions (Origins)
} |name = Companions |icon = Ico Companion.png |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} The companions in Dragon Age: Origins are the people who accompany the Warden on their journey. The Warden can make decisions which will result in a companion leaving, or even dying. If a companion leaves the Warden or dies, his or her equipment will be lost. Approval plays an important part in companion interaction. It changes based on plot decisions or gifts. High approval provides combat bonuses, the ability to have longer conversations, and possible romance options; low approval may lead a companion to desert you. There are ten potential companions in Dragon Age: Origins, and six in its expansion Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. In Awakening, an Orlesian Warden-Commander may be the protagonist, depending on the events of Origins. A player-created character is the playable character in A Tale of Orzammar DLC. Leliana, one of the companions in Origins is the protagonist in the Leliana's Song DLC; there she is joined by three companions of her own. The Hurlock vanguard is the playable character in The Darkspawn Chronicles DLC. Dragon Age: Origins Alistair Small.jpg| Alistair: A human warrior, Grey Warden and former templar recruit. Dialogue|link=Alistair Dog Small.jpg| Dog: A Mabari war hound. Dialogue|link=Dog LelianaSmall.jpg| Leliana: A human rogue, Chantry sister and bard from Orlais. Dialogue|link=Leliana Morrigan Small.jpg| Morrigan: A human apostate mage, shapeshifter and a Witch of the Wilds. Dialogue|link=Morrigan Oghren Small.jpg| Oghren: A dwarven warrior berserker from Orzammar. Dialogue|link=Oghren Shale Small.jpg| Shale: A war golem. (DLC) Dialogue|link=Shale Sten Small.jpg| Sten: A qunari warrior of the Beresaad. Dialogue|link=Sten WynneMini.png| Wynne: A human mage, spirit healer and senior enchanter of the Circle Tower Dialogue|link=Wynne Zevran Small.jpg| Zevran Arainai: An elven rogue and assassin of the Antivan Crows. Dialogue|link=Zevran Arainai Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening Anders.png| Anders: An apostate mage Dialogue|link=Anders Justice.PNG| Justice: A Fade Spirit trapped in the body of a dead Grey Warden Dialogue|link=Justice Nathaniel portrait.PNG| Nathaniel Howe: An assassin and son of Arl Rendon Howe Dialogue|link=Nathaniel Howe Oghren Small.jpg| Oghren: A dwarven Berserker and veteran of the Fifth Blight Dialogue|link=Oghren Sigrun Infobox Image.png| Sigrun: A casteless rogue and member of the Legion of the Dead Dialogue|link=Sigrun VelannaSmall.jpg| Velanna: A Dalish mage Dialogue|link=Velanna A Tale of Orzammar The companions of A Tale of Orzammar DLC. Orson Haver.jpg| Orson Haver: A dwarven warrior|link=Orson Haver Leliana's Song The companions of Leliana's Song DLC. Sketch hq.png| Sketch: An apostate elven mage|link=Sketch Tug hq2.png| Tug: A dwarven warrior|link=Tug Silas corthwaite hq2.png| Silas Corthwaite: A Fereldan warrior|link=Silas Corthwaite The Darkspawn Chronicles The companions of The Darkspawn Chronicles DLC. Blight Wolf.jpg| Blight wolf (thrall): An enthralled blight wolf|link=Blight wolf (thrall) Creature-Genlock 2.jpg| Genlock (thrall): An enthralled genlock|link=Genlock (thrall) 04 genlock archer.jpg| Genlock archer (thrall): An enthralled genlock archer|link=Genlock archer (thrall) Hurlock.jpg| Hurlock (thrall): An enthralled hurlock|link=Hurlock (thrall) Creature-Hurlock.jpg| Hurlock archer (thrall): An enthralled hurlock archer|link=Hurlock archer (thrall) Hurlock emissary.jpg| Hurlock emissary (thrall) : An enthralled hurlock emissary|link=Hurlock emissary (thrall) Ogre.jpg|Ogre (thrall): An enthralled ogre|link=Ogre (thrall) Creature-Shriek 2.jpg| Shriek (thrall): An enthralled shriek|link=Shriek (thrall) The Golems of Amgarrak The companions of The Golems of Amgarrak DLC. Brogan Dace.png| Brogan Dace: A dwarven warrior|link=Brogan Dace Jerrik Dace.png| Jerrik Dace: A dwarven rogue|link=Jerrik Dace Runic golem.png| Runic Golem: A dwarven war golem|link=Runic Golem Witch Hunt The companions of Witch Hunt DLC. Ariane.jpg| Ariane: A Dalish warrior|link=Ariane Finn.jpg| Finn: A Circle mage|link=Finn Dog Small.jpg| Dog: A Mabari war hound|link=Dog Temporary companions These companions join the party temporarily, most of them during the Origins portion of the game. Circle Mage.png| Circle Mage|link=Circle Mage Daveth1.jpg| Daveth|link=Daveth Teyrna Eleanor Cousland image.jpg| Teyrna Eleanor Cousland|link=Eleanor Cousland Fenarel.JPG| Fenarel|link=Fenarel Frandlin Ivo.jpg| Frandlin Ivo|link=Frandlin Ivo Gilmore.png| Ser Gilmore|link=Gilmore Gorim Saelac.png| Gorim|link=Gorim Saelac Ser Jory image.jpg| Ser Jory|link=Jory Jowan.jpg| Jowan|link=Jowan Leske image.jpg| Leske|link=Leske LilyProf43.jpg| Lily|link=Lily Dalish elf.jpg| Merrill|link=Merrill MhairiNice.png| Mhairi: A Fereldan knight and Warden-Recruit|link=Mhairi NPC-Mouse.png| Mouse|link=Mouse Scout4.jpg| Scout|link=Scout Soldier.png| Soldier|link=Soldier Soris image.jpg| Soris|link=Soris Tamlen image.jpg| Tamlen|link=Tamlen Tower guard.png| Tower Guard|link=Tower Guard Party banter Companions will often speak to each other about a variety of topics. There are specific locations where this banter can occur. ;Dragon Age: Origins *The bridge between the two halves of Lothering, as well as the south refugee camp and near the well in the north part of the village. *The bridges in Redcliffe Village, especially the one leading from the main square to a sort of corner where boats are tethered. *Near the entrance/exit of the Dalish Camp. *First hallway of the Apprentice Quarters in the Circle Tower. *Outside of Orzammar, near the circular dais. *In the Hall of Heroes, at Orzammar. *The bridge in Orzammar Commons that leads to the Proving Grounds. *In the Diamond Quarter, in front of the Orzammar Assembly. *Caridin's Cross in the Deep Roads (first bend). *Ortan Thaig in the Deep Roads (first bend). *At the lakeside docks in Haven. *Near the entrance of Arl Eamon's Estate in Denerim. *Inside Wade's Emporium. *Inside the Gnawed Noble Tavern, in the side corridor. *Inside Alarith's shop at Denerim Alienage. ;Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening *In the courtyard of Vigil's Keep. *In the basement of Vigil's Keep. *Entrance of Kal'Hirol. *Entrance of Kal'Hirol - Main Hall. *Entrance of Kal'Hirol - Trade Quarter. *Near the entrance of the Crown and Lion Inn. *The gates of Amaranthine. *The northeastern corner of Amaranthine. *Path behind the Ruined Caravan in the Wending Wood. *South of the dragonling pen in the Silverite Mine. *After the rickety bridge in the Knotwood Hills. *Entrance of the Blackmarsh. *Stairs to the mountain top in the Blackmarsh. Party change locations There are certain locations in which you can change your current party without going to the Party Camp. *Outdoors in Lothering. *In the Circle Tower, you can change party in the room you encounter Wynne during the Broken Circle quest. *When you encounter Taliesen, Zevran will join your party. After the impending fight though he can be switched to whomever you had in the party before the fight if Zevran wasn't a party member. *After clearing the first wave of enemies when entering Ostagar proper as part of the Return to Ostagar DLC. *In the village of Redcliffe. *In the Lake Calenhad Docks. *On the Mountain Top. *Orzammar Commons, Diamond Quarter and Hall of Heroes. *Frostback Mountain Pass *Dalish Camp *In the Denerim Alienage. Trivia *During the development process of Dragon Age: Origins, companions were to develop the darkspawn taint, and eventually would have been put through the Joining after the Landsmeet.Gaider, David. "Your companions and the Taint". BioWare Social Network. Retrieved 2011-01-19. References Category:Companions Category:Dragon Age: Origins companions Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening companions